The Lake - Willumi
by mollymolata
Summary: This is how the Part of William and Yumi should have been. (One-Shot)(WxY)


**The Lake - The way it should have gone.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Yumi fell to bottom and William (Under Xanas control) ran at Yumi and put one of his feet over Yumi's breast and took his zweihänder up and hold it up to slay her.

"No, William you're a Lyoko warrior, you swore to it!" Replied Yumi.

"Huh?" Replied William and he had a flashback.

_"Do you swear to keep it secret?" Asked Yumi looking serious at him._

_"Yes, I swear" Replied William._

_"Good answer, William" Replied Yumi"_

The Flashback ends and William left his sword fall down and passed his hand on his forehead. Yumi was looking a little afraid at him.

"Ahh" Replied William trying to get rid of the possession. Yumi stood up and walked away slowly and kept observing him. William then had another flashback.

_"You can still change your mind William" Said Yumi._

_"Are you kidding?" Asked William and entered into the scanner and it closed its door._

William screams and another flashback comes.

_The door of the scanner opens and William is lying on his arm on the wall of the scanner looking tired._

_"And how do you fell William?" Asked Odd._

_"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters" Replied William._

The flashback ends and William is screaming in pain and holding his hands on his head.

Yumi just started to realize, what's he's trying to do. He's trying to get the control over himself back. Yumi came nearer to him and tried to make him remember of her.

"William, listen its me Yumi" Replied Yumi and observed him sad how he was exhausted of trying to get the control over his body again. William kept breathing exhausted and then gave Yumi a sad look.

"William" Replied Yumi and took his hands and helped him standing up. William was disappointed and looked down. Yumi came with her hand near to his cheeks and placed it there. William came with his hand and placed it over Yumi's and pet it.

"I...Yumi...I...did...didn't...want to hurt ...you" Replied William. " ...s...Sorry" Replied William.

"You're back" Replied Yumi. "You're finally back" Replied Yumi.

"I'm so sorry Yumi" Replied William. "I'm very, very sorry" Replied William. Yumi placed her hand again on his cheeks.

"Its okay, as long as you're back and save from XANA" Replied Yumi.

"I'm so sorry" Replied William again. "I'm 1000x time sorry..."Replied William and Yumi hugged him.

"Its okay" Sobbed Yumi. "Its okay" Replied Yumi and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked William.

"I will be okay" Replied Yumi and closed her eyes and pointed her lips.

"Can we feel kisses on Lyoko?" Asked William and Yumi giggled.

"Who knows, lets try it out" Replied Yumi and pointed her lips and William pulled her to him.

"Ah!" Replied Yumi.

"Sorry" Replied William. "I just wanted to pull you to me and kiss" Replied William.

"Oh sorry, dear" Replied Yumi and both shared a kiss. Meanwhile at the computer Aelita appeared and looked if Yumi was okay.

"Yumi, can you hear me?" Asked Aelita and Yumi nor William answered her question. Aelita ran to the scanner and virtualizes herself to Lyoko. Meanwhile William and Yumi stopped kissing.

"Wow, my first kiss" Replied Yumi.

"Mines too" Replied William and giggled. "Plus on Lyoko"

"Yeah" Replied Yumi.

"May I give another one?" Asked William and Yumi kissed him. Apparently Aelita appeared flying.

"Oh no Yumi, William is kissing you!" Exclaimed Aelita and felt over them and landed next to them. "Wait a minute?" Asked Aelita and both stopped kissing.

"Hey Aelita" Replied William.

"I freed him from the possession" Replied Yumi.

"Really, that's great" Replied Aelita. "So I gotta go, I got to deactivate the tower" Replied Aelita and ran to the tower.

"Will you tell Ulrich, what happened?" Asked William.

"I don't know" Replied Yumi. "Since we were always fighting here on Lyoko to try to free you from XANA, I...I felt...harder for you, than before" Replied Yumi and William smiled a bit.

"So means that you like me more than Ulrich?" Asked William.

"Well, you don't get easily jealous like him and you're always nice to me and...you make me feel special..."

"Yumi, remember when I was so around midnight in front of your house waiting for you?" Asked William.

"Yes, I do" Replied Yumi.

"Well, I...I go crazy, when I like someone" Replied William and Yumi smiled.

"I know you do" Replied Yumi and hugged him. "I know you do" Replied Yumi.

"In case you didn't understand it, its another way of saying _I love you" _Said William.

"Aishite iru" Replied Yumi. **(I love you)**

"Gesundheit" Replied William.

"No Willy, I said _I love you _in Japanese" Replied Yumi.

"Oh, whoops" Replied William and giggled.

"I love you too" Replied William. "Well, I don't know any other languages besides English and french and french just sounds not romantic to me" Replied William.

"So then why don't you say it in Scottish?" Asked Yumi.

"I find it embarrassing" Replied William. Meanwhile Aelita passed by them running.

"Wrong way, the tower is on that side" Replied Aelita.

"Come on, it surely sounds cute" Replied Yumi.

"Well alright. _A loue ye_" Replied William.

"I told you it sounds cute" Replied Yumi and giggled. "You gotta tell me more Scottish words" Replied Yumi.

"Technically, its rare to say it my way, but I thought it sounded more cute" Replied William.

"Do you think Aelita arrived the tower?" Asked Yumi.

"She should have arrived" Replied William and took Yumi's hand. "Ehm nothing happens, if were holding hands, right?" Asked William.

"Yes, something does happen" Replied Yumi looking at William.

"What?" Asked William.

"This" Replied Yumi and pecked him on his cheeks.

"Aw thanks" Replied William and hugged her. Later both were devirtualized and Aelita deactivated the tower and saved the day and William and Yumi decided a few days later to go into a relationship and maybe tell it the others. William could go with them to fight on Lyoko, but it took a while that William got used to it, by using the super smoke or to handle is big and long sword. All were happy, about his return and hope he or any other of the Lyoko warriors have to pass the same adventure like William.

**The end.**

**This was my Version of how that part of William and Yumi should have been. Hope you like it.**


End file.
